The Genesis Wave, Book 1
| miniseries =The Genesis Wave | minino =1 | author =John Vornholt | editor = | narrator =Tim Russ | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Hardcover | published =September 2000 | reformat =Paperback | reprint =April 2001 | audiobook =Cassette - September 2000 CD - July 2003 | pages =308 | ISBN =0-7434-1180-3 (hardcover) 0-7434-1182-X (paperback) 0-7435-1033-X (cassette) 0-7435-3278-3 (CD) | omnibus = | date =c. 2376 | stardate = |}} Publisher's description Intended to create life from nothingness, the Genesis Device had the potential to become a weapon of awe-inspiring destructiveness, capable of rearranging matter and life energy on a planetary scale. After the cataclysmic explosion of the Genesis Planet, and the Klingon Empire's attempt to steal the top-secret technology, Starfleet wisely decided to destroy all data and records on Project Genesis, hoping to bury its deadly secrets forever. But now a mysterious wave of energy is sweeping across the Alpha Quadrant, transforming matter on a molecular level to create bizarre new landscapes and life-forms. Billions of living beings and hundreds of inhabited worlds lie in the path of the mutagenic wave which is expanding outward toward Earth. To discover the origin of the wave, Captain Picard and his crew must probe long-buried mysteries. But even if he can uncover the shocking history of the Genesis Wave, is there any way to save the future from its unleashed fury? Summary 130-year old Carol Marcus is abducted from her exile on Pacifica by a sentient moss that can assume the appearance of specific humanoids. Six months later, Admiral Nechayev is still investigating leads into the kidnapping. At Outpost Seran T-One, Dr Leah Brahms and her husband, Mikel Gordonez, lead a team in the design and construction of an engineering containment suit utilizing interphase technology. Seran is the first planet to be obliterated by the Genesis Wave, though Leah survives as she was testing the phase suit at the time. She and her Tellarite assistant, Paldor, are the only survivors, escaping in a shuttle. With their long-range communications out, the pair tries to warn the nearby backwater Tellarite colony on Hakon, though they are ignored. Only the disgraced Klingon consul Maltz, who remembers the first Genesis incident, believes the threat to be real. Only Brahms, Paldor, Maltz, and Capellan consul Bekra (revealed to be a spy for the Romulans) escape Hakon before the planet’s star is similarly consumed by the Wave, and the others swear fealty to “Captain” Brahms. On the U.S.S. Enterprise, La Forge clumsily courts mission specialist Dolores Linton. When he tries to communicate with his pen pal, Brahms, he learns that all communication has been lost with Sector 4368, and the starship begins to investigate. The refugees try and fail to warn the isolationist world of Pelios V, which is destroyed. Running low on power, the shuttle is nearly consumed by the Wave itself, but the crew is rescued by La Forge and Data aboard an Enterprise shuttle. Meanwhile, the Enterprise itself is attacked by acidic organic protomatter tentacles that try to invade the ship but are repelled. Picard meets with Nechayev and is briefed on the 2285 Genesis incident. Starfleet forces marshal to evacuate Persephone V, the next targeted planet, though they can only save a fraction of the 6 million inhabitants, many of whom are Starfleet retirees. Riker and Data are lost on the surface amidst the evacuation, but they are rescued by Troi, who also completes their crucial sensor scans of the Wave. The U.S.S. Neptune leads a task force to investigate the source of the Wave, tracking the flashpoint to the “Boneyard” asteroid belt. The ship’s science officer and helmsman are exposed to the same moss that Marcus encountered, and the rest of the task force soon fall victim as well. The Romulans, who are also facing the destruction of several worlds, agree to provide Starfleet with a number of interphase generators. Commander Jagron is encouraged to steal the secrets of Genesis technology. Starfleet makes a stand at Myrmidon, the Bolians’ adopted spiritual homeworld, hoping to save the planet with a massive interphase device. Nechayev, La Forge, and Linton pledge to remain on the surface during the crisis as a show of faith. Maltz is given the I.K.S. HosH in order to reclaim his honor, and he brings “Captain” Brahms with him. The abandoned Neptune is found and intercepted at high warp, and Dr. Crusher is put in command of a skeleton crew, though she inexplicably finds Wesley aboard. Soon after, the Neptune attacks Myrmidon, is quickly disabled, and falls toward the planet. References Characters :Bekra • Leah Brahms • Xev Chiana • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Gra'Kor • Jagron • Jorax • James T. Kirk • Stephen Klisiewicz • Geordi LaForge • Maltz • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Mot • Alynna Nechayev • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Tomalak • Deanna Troi • Ro Laren • Sito Jaxa • Vash Locations :Mars • Myrmidon • Starbase 393 Bajor • Itamish III • Pelleus V • Sarona VIII Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • Rich Prize • • ; : • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Capellan • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Pellean • Romulan Bolastre • Borg States and organizations :Black Company • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Department of Science • Federation Department of the Exterior • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Security Council • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Klingon Trade Council • Orion Syndicate • Pellean Principality • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Science Service • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Operations • Starfleet Research and Development • Task Force Javelin • Theoretical Propulsion Group • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :Doppler compensator • Genesis Wave • interphase generator • Project Genesis • protomatter • second • terraforming Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • consul • doctor • ensign • First Mother • lieutenant Other references :2286 • cockpit • Crown of the First Mother • Dominion War • fleet • Genesis Nonproliferation Treaty • The Genesis Report • March • Orezes Codices • planet • senior staff • stellar cartography department • technology Appendices Background information *David Mack wrote the "Genesis Report" that appears in chapter fourteen. Related stories *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' Timeline | before=First in series| after=The Genesis Wave, Book 2|}} | prevdate=Past Life| nextdate= |}} External links * Genesis Wave, Book 1, The Genesis Wave, Book 1, The